Various devices are installed in a drive train of a vehicle to transmit power generated by an engine. Examples of this type of device include clutch devices and flywheel assemblies. A damper mechanism is used in these devices for the purpose of damping rotational vibrations (e.g., see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).